Since The Day We Met
by LittleLostOne
Summary: While sleeping in bed a fourteen year-old Luffy gets kidnapped form the Monkey D. household, and brutally raped. It is now up to Ace and Sabo to pick up the pieces of what is left of Luffy. This is a yaoi so all those who don't like that please exit stage left, thank you. Also chapters one, two, and three have been edited. So go check them out.
1. Prologue

Since The Day We Met

In the quiet of the night in the outer part of the city, a young boy was sleeping. The house itself was two stories above ground, and a basement belowground.

Moving through the house on creaky wooden floors were two male intruders. They wore all black clothing, from long sleeve black turtle necks to black ski masks.

The pair had snuck in through the back door, bypassing the mother sleeping in an olive green recliner. As well as the father who sat quietly in his study. Arriving at the top floor, one of the two men jiggled the door knob and then picked the lock.

Opening the door to the young child's room the two entered, not bothering to close the door back behind them. Entering the child's room the two saw blue walls decorated with planes, and bookshelves filled to the brim with figurines and action figures.

As well as a computer that had been left on, and a master bed with a mound in the center which had been covered by a red comforter.

Walking over to the red mound one of the men in black pulled off the sheets, while the other prepared a cloth with chloroform. Bringing the cloth over the young boy's mouth and nose, the men held the cloth there for about seven seconds. Making sure that the boy was drugged before he removed his hand.

Slipping the cloth into his back pocket, the two men helped each other lift the boy towards the window, where a net was waiting for the two men two to drop the boy.

Opening the window with one hand, the two men swung the boy once, then twice, then thrice for good measure, and finally out of the window.

Falling from the second story window to the waiting net below, the child had stayed within his drug induced sleep. Unaware of the world around him.

Four others lowered the net to the ground and rolled the boy onto the floor, and then lifted the net back up as they prepared to catch their fellow comrades who had been waiting on the second floor.

Gathering the net and the body of the boy the six men loaded both into a white mini-van, and started the engine. Proceeding to drive away once everything had been secured.

It took a while before the van finally stopped, pulling up in front of an abandoned ware house. The body in their possession was roughly unloaded and thrown on a dingy old mattress as the men waited for the drug to escape the boy's system.

It took about two hours for the drug to start wearing off as the young child began to stir. Watching the young boy from above, a mix of hatred and lust could be seen in the older men's eyes.

Lecherous hands started to roam the under aged boy's body, caressing him slowly, and savoring the moans and whimpers that the young boy had involuntarily made.

With ski masks still placed on their heads, one of the men took out a miniature jar from his pocket. Covering the boy's mouth, the older man held the bottle to his nose forcing the boy to breathe in through his nose and inhale the scent.

The aphrodisiac started taking affect quickly within the small boy's body. Causing his cheeks to flush, and his breathing to become more rapid, as a tent had pitched itself up in the boy's pajama pants. Pre-cum already wetting the yellowish-orange fabric.

During that time one of the men had took it upon himself to begin undressing the smaller body. Eagerly the man pulled at the boy's pajama top, to reveal smooth flushed skin. As well as two semi-hardened nipples.

Roughly two callous hands attacked the boy's chest, pinching and pulling until they were red.

As his nipples were tended to the boy's pants were also being removed, and thrown to the side in the corner of the room. A thumb was pressed against the boy's crotch, and moved from side to side as to stimulate pleasure.

In a matter that was neither slow nor gentle, underwear which were the boy's last defense against wandering hands was taken away from him. Ripped off and unable to be used again.

A small leaking member was taken into rough calluses hands, and stroked violently, earning a yelp of surprises from the boy.

While gradually growing accustomed to the ministrations, a rather large erection was placed teasingly at the boy's virgin entrance.

There was a continuance session of prodding as one of the men held open the small boy's ass cheeks in a waiting manner. While another pushed at the entrance harder than before, and in one movement had managed to slip in. Fully sheathing himself inside the once virgin entrance.

The man didn't wait for the boy to adjust as he began to thrust his erect member into the smaller body, using the child's blood as a lubricant.

Suffering greatly from the previous intrusion, the young boy was not prepared for when another man had begun to force his way within his body. Though this one slower than the first the experience was just as painful, causing fresh tears to spring up in his eyes.

Screaming and begging for the pain to stop, the boy was silenced by another erection being shoved down his throat, causing him to choke.

The already rough thrusts soon became erratic as the men were nearing their climax. Loud moans were herd as the men had emptied their seed into and onto the young child. Blood and semen dripping out of both his mouth an abused hole.

Switching positions one of the men slipped out of his mouth and into his already abused asshole, while another moved from his mouth to one of his unoccupied hand. All six of them spanning out across his body, and using him in different ways. None of them showing any sings of stopping.

Sorry that this chapter was so short it was the prologue so the actual chapters will be much longer. This is my first story so feel free to tell me if there was anything wrong or that needed to be improved.


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting For You

**Alright, this is the updated version of the previously done chapter 1. Hopefully most, if not all errors have been corrected and dealt with. This is my first fanfiction and chapter one was my first lemon scene. Both Ace and Sabo are 22 in this fic but I have to compromise a birth date because they are twins.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Ace's Pov**

I was at home with my fraternal twin Sabo eating as a family, like we always do, when I got a call from that pineapple bastard Marco. Damn him, I'm still mad about the extra paperwork he gave me as punishment. I mean so what if I dyed his hair pink, no big deal, I'm sure it would come out eventually.

Oh I would definitely get him back, not now but I will. Getting out of my fantasies for revenge back to the call, it seemed Oyaji was calling a meeting and wanted all of his commanders there.

Of course I wouldn't go without Sabo, my co-commander, he was also the only one out of the two of us allowed to drive. With my narcolepsy coming at the most random and worst moments, I was banned from being behind the wheel.

I relentlessly got up dragging Sabo with me to the door, who just barely managed to snag the keys off of the coffee table in time.

The ride was short, seeing as we don't live far from our base. When we did get there we saw our fourth division commanding brother, Thatch, once again coming up with new ways to annoy our first division commanding brother Marco.

Said pineapple was doing his best to control himself and not kill Thatch. While our sixteenth division commanding brother, Izo, ignored the whole situation completely in favour of fixing his makeup.

I had called out to the small group distracting Marco and probably saving Thatch's life in the process. "Hey, we're all here, so where is Oyaji?" I asked only to have Sabo chime in after me "And why did he call us here?"

"Well you see none-" Thatch had started, only to be cut off by a deep, familiar, rumbling laughter that echoed through the base.

"Guraguraguragraugrauguragura~"Oyaji's deep voice rolled over us, powerful yet gentle like the father he is to us.

"Brats, you have all made it here. Guraguragura~" Oyaji laughed out again. "Yes we are all here Oyaji, but why you call us out for?" Our tiny twelfth division commanding Haruta called out from his spot in between Izo and our eighth division commanding brother Namur.

The air around Oyaji suddenly got tense, and all was silent waiting for him to speak. "My sons, it seems there has been an issue with one of our allied gang members. Dragon, leader of the revolutionists."

 **Sabo's Pov**

Dragon, one of Oyaji's closest allies, as well as the man who saved my life once. I was deep in thought trying to figure out why someone as powerful as dragon would need our help. And, what was so important about it that it was necessary to call all of the commanders for assistance.

As I was thinking I just barely heard what Oyaji was saying. "It was reported that Dragon's brat was taken from his house tonight as he slept." Marco then continued for Oyaji, giving us a brief description of the boy we need to look for.

"Monkey D. Luffy, born May fifth, has black hair and eyes with a scar under the left one. He was taken around nine after the sun went down, yoi."

After Marco had finished his briefing on the boy, he hand the floor back over to Oyaji. "Brats it's after eleven, we've wasted two hours already. Your job my sons, find the brat and bring him back, alive." Oyaji commanded, leaving no room for objections, as everyone scattered in search of the kid.

It was already eleven forty and everyone was wracking their brains trying to find leads on the kid. People were running in place with this case while others were going in circles. I personally wanted to bash my head against a concrete wall, and it seems Ace wasn't fairing too well either.

We were both at our wit's end, that is until we were finally sent a lead. It came in the form of an angel, or rather a bar owner named Mikano, who came out of her shop and told us what she saw earlier tonight.

"Actually, while I was walking to work getting ready to open up the bar I saw a white van driving past awfully fast. And the driver looked like he was wearing a black ski mask."

"If I remember correctly, the way the turned made it look like they were going to the old sake bury. I wonder why?" Mikano explained to us as she commented off-handedly on the situation. Thank the seven seas that we found this woman.

"Miss, if you don't mind, could you tell us where that bury may be." I asked, well more like demanded, but at least I sounded polite.

While I was getting the directions Ace took action, and thought it would be a good idea to bring the car around. Thank God he didn't crash it. That would be the least of my worries at this point.

"Thank you Miss, you were a huge help." I yelled as I ran off to the car getting in the passenger seat.

Seeing as Ace wouldn't get from behind the wheel until we got to the ware house, I got myself as comfortable as possible taking out my phone and calling Izo. As well as whoever was with him at the time for back up and telling them where to go. I was also praying that Ace's narcolepsy and terrible driving wouldn't get me killed tonight.

The ware house Mikano had directed us to had turned out to be quite far from where the bar we met her at was. So it was no suprize that the others had arrived before we did.

Standing there waiting were Izo, Haruta, Marco and Thatch huddled together. "Well would you look at who's finally here, what took you guys so long." Said Thatch trying to lighten the tense mood. Marco who was standing next to him hit Thatch across the back of his head. "Let's just go in yoi."

 **Narrator's Pov**

The small group had just started heading towards the door when they heard a scream. One akin to that of a young boy, causing the commanders to jolt in surprise and run towards the source of the sound.

Opening the door and slowly entering, the group made their way down the dimly lit hall and around the corner, hiding in the shadows in case of an attack. What the group didn't expect to see, was the boy identified Monkey D. Luffy being forced down to the floor and being mounted by two men. His mouth filled by another, and his body groped and sexually harassed by three others.

Tears continuously rolled down Luffy's flushed face, but what had disturbed the grown men was how lifeless the boy's eyes were. Luffy had probably been enduring this repeated violation for hours, who knew hoe broken the boy was by now. He truly did look dead to the world without any hope left.

Izo was the first to attack, breaking contact with those dreaded eyes. Taking out his two pistols, he aimed for the two figures obliviously yet violently thrusting into the poor boy's already torn hole.

The two guns went off simultaneously killing the two men on contact. Of course this wasn't surprising, Izo was always the best with his pistols.

Marco then followed suit, transforming into a fury of gold and blue, tackling the man who lodged himself within the Luffy's mouth to the ground. And then there was three.

The three men who had been left alive were in a state of panic, each trying to figure out what had happened to the others.

Scrambling to their feet the men tried to escape, trying to run away from an angry Haruta who was just too quick on his feet for them to out run.

Thatch was the only one who hadn't acted, leaving him alone to dispose of the bodies. Though he was quite noticeably unhappy that he hadn't gotten a chance to fight. Though it was Ace and Sabo though, who ran over to the boy after his kidnappers had been killed.

Said boy was still, laying lifeless on the ground. The air around the boy was thick with the scent of sex and blood.

As the twins approached Luffy they didn't expect the boy to sit up and scream. Scurrying back as far away for the two as possible. The fear was clear in his eyes as Luffy began to involuntarily tremble.

Sabo once again tried to get close to the boy, though this time slower than before, with Ace following slightly behind him. Sabo was always better at this kind of thing after all.

When Luffy was within arms reach Sabo acted quickly pulling the boy into his embrace. As Luffy thrashed around in Sabo's arms the blond teen embrace tightened as he refused to let go of the boy. Yet he was careful not to aggravate any wounds.

Ace soon joined Sabo, running his hands through Luffy's hair and making hushing sounds towards the whimpering teen.

It had been almost half an hour before Luffy had cried himself to sleep and the time was just a way after three but closer to four. And the whitebeard commanders, sadly, had taken too long.

Monkey D. Luffy, who was taken around nine, had been forced upon for over six hours. He suffered from various degrees of wounds, and had officially turned fourteen. The date, was now May fifth.

Time skip

 **** **Narrator's POV**

It had taken quite some time for Luffy to calm down and get accustomed to the presence of Sabo and Ace. And an even longer time to for Luffy to trust the two enough to actually fall asleep.

It was by far no easy task for either party. While Luffy was squirming around inside of Sabo's strong yet gentle hold. Said brother was trying to keep him from moving too much, as his other was trying to sing the boy to sleep. With, what I might add was a very off key lullaby. Why it seemed to be working was beyond Ace, but he wasn't one to complain. And neither was Sabo seeing the situation they were in.

As the twins were trying so very hard to deal with a distraught Luffy, Marco had decided to call in and tell Oyaji that they had found the boy and were coming home. Well back to the base, but that was like a second home for everyone.

Though he had yet to mention what condition Luffy was in, and what else they had found. Thatch, poor poor Thatch was stuck with disposing of the bodies. Of course he had to put them somewhere that they wouldn't be found, no one wanted the police on their tracks again.

Izo and Haruta had a relatively easy job, calling everyone back to the base for a meeting as well as calling their brothers in the infirmary section to check over Luffy's fragile state. It was certainly the least stressful of the jobs being done at the moment. But that didn't mean Izo and Haruta were happy because quite frankly they were not.

Whitebeard disapproved of rape, and looked down on those who hurt children. His sons and daughters, indecently, were also the same way. With some taking to children more than others.

So to say that Izo and Haruta were angry was and understatement. The two were both livid, and the job that they were assigned only helped to build up their anger.

It had taken a while for Thatch to get back seeing as he need a suitable place to dispose of the bodies that wouldn't be found.

In the end, it seems he chose to throw the bodies down an empty well quite a ways from the ware house, and then burn the evidence. It had released some of Thatch's pent up anger, but far from enough.

Had had wanted to kill at least one of the damn bastards himself but it looked as if he was too slow to claim the prize. He trotted back sullenly in hopes that this day would end quickly.

It took Thatch about half an hour to get to the well, and another fifteen minutes to get back. And by time as he did return the group was all but ready to leave without him. The engine was even on for kami's sake.

Who knew his brothers could be so impatient. I guess that just went to show how irritated everyone was at the moment.

All in all it had been a rough night for everyone, and the beginning of an equally rough day, if not worse. The small group with an even smaller child loaded into their separate cars, Luffy going with Ace and Sabo, who were following closely behind Macro.

The ride for both vehicles had been silent. The group of four not able to say anything that would cut the heavy atmosphere. And the duo following not wanting to say anything in fear of waking up the just recently sleeping teen.

Though, through the silence each person was thinking similar things. Dreading their return to the base and having to face their brothers and Oyaji, not wanting or willing to explain the situation that they had found Luffy in.

It was not even the break of dawn yet and the small group was already cursing the day.

 **And here you go, the rewrite for the second chapter of Since The Day We Met. Technically this counts as a chapter update, so I should be good for a while. But I have to go fix the third chapter. That's all for now. Thank you for faithful follows, reviews, and favourites.**

 **Thank you for reading~**


	3. Chapter 3: Shattering the Glass

**Chapter 2**

 **Narrator's POV**

It was close to one in the morning and none of Newgate's children had found Dragon's brat yet. The man in question, even if he did not show it, was becoming worried. Although he did not know the brat it would still be troublesome if something happened to him.

And as the minutes began to tick away his children began to return to him. All of which empty handed.

It was nearing four when Newgate decided he would head out to search for the boy himself, despite to protests coming from his nurses. Though he was still waiting to hear word from his sons who had yet to return. Marco and Thatch, Izo and Haruta along with Ace and Sabo had neither group returned yet nor reported in.

He could understand if it had only been Ace, but Sabo was always with his twin to make sure the commander didn't do anything too irresponsible. The same goes for Thatch. The careless fourth division commander always had Marco the overprotective first division commander to keep him in line.

Though that didn't explain the situation with Izo and Haruta. Neither child was known for being responsible to the point where they were like Marco but they did know when and how to act.

The whole situation was rather unsettling for Newgate. It was like a bad feeling that slowly started surfacing over the passing of time.

Newgate had finally giving in and was about to head out when he was stopped by a call. Marco on the other end of the line had called saying that they had found the boy and were returning home with the brat in tow.

Though he was not specific about the situation just knowing that his children were safe was enough for Newgate. Though the unsettling feeling swelling up within him had not been washed away so easily.

The tension was thick between the small group of six, plus one, and everyone was on edge because gradually both cars were nearing the Moby Dick, Whitebeard's home base. It was only a matter of time before they arrived and with their arrival came the explanation of Monkey D. Luffy's situation. It was obvious someone had to be the bearer of bad news, but the question lied with who.

Maybe Sabo? No, that wouldn't work. The second division co-command was needed to keep Luffy calm. And Sabo's brother was busy helping him, so that took Ace out of the picture as well.

Though that didn't make much of a difference seeing as Ace would only push the task on someone else. Luffy himself was defiantly not an option. The boy was scarred enough, no reason to make him relive what happened to him earlier for a second time.

Thatch was like Ace and would defiantly push the problem onto Marco. So in the end it was between Marco, Izo and Haruta. Though the three were rather wise in their decision to share the weight of the burden. This way if someone could not continue they could switch out with the hardest parts being left to Marco. Though things are always easier said than done.

 **Izo's Pov**

We had arrived back in the comfort of our base, the Moby Dick, yet the tension was so high that our usually cheerful base was anything but. All I wanted to do at the moment was head straight for my room and stay there hoping to avoid this whole situation entirely. Though it seems that was not one of my options at the moment.

I was standing in front of my fellow commanders and captain, with Haruta on my right and Marco standing next to Oyaji's chair on his left. I mentally cursed both Ace and Sabo for managing to get out of this undesired situation by taking care of the brat.

Clearing my throat to get the attention of everyone in the room I began to explain "As you all know we found Dragon's boy, though not without casualty." I was off to a good start but the attentive eyes constantly staring had me nervous.

This was ridiculous. I could kill a man I cold blood without so much as flinching, but I cannot talk about a fourteen year old boy getting raped without breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Dragon's boy, Monkey D. Luffy, was found in an abandoned bury being…held by a group of men." Not knowing how to go about explaining Luffy's situation to the others I looked towards my right to Haruta for assistance. Haruta in turn looked towards Marco, who had closed his eyes and sighed after seeing Haruta's desperation.

It was tie to face the music and tell everyone what actually happened. Of course, that would just happen to be Marco's job at this point. Yes, as cowardly as that move may have been it was all up to Macro now.

 **Narrator's Pov**

"He was raped." Marco had broken the news to everyone as blunt and straight forward as possible. And before anyone had the chance to interrupt him he continued. "When we found the kid we saw him being mounted by two men and groped by four others." An uncomfortable silence followed Marco's statements as everyone began to take in what he had said.

Seconds began to tick away at after what felt like a century Oyaji began to speak. Though, before he could a scream was heard shattering the unbearable silence like glass and putting everyone on alert. The scream was unmistakably that of the young boy Monkey D. Luffy.

 **And there go the last chapter editation, if that is even a word. Chapter 1 and the pro have also been edited so go check them out. Hopefully most if not all errors have been corrected. Like always thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are the best.**

 **Thanks for reading~**


	4. Chapter 4: Just Your Hand

**I am soooo sorry. This chapter took forever to update guys. In all honesty I had about 800 words done for this chapter the same day I last updated. But I couldn't think of anything to type, it's not like I had any time to type though. What with exams and what not. Alright, NOTICE AT THE BOTTOM! IMPORTANT PLEASE CHECK!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Sabo's Pov**

Finally we were back at our base, the Moby Dick in all its glory. Though the usually cheerful and laidback atmosphere was overshadowed by my anxiety. My brother wasn't fairing any better than I was. Nervously tapping the dashboard while we were still in the car, and walking in a borderline frantic state in order to get to the door of the base.

I wouldn't even mention how he sprinted to the infirmary when we finally got inside the Moby Dick and basically collapsed from mental exhaustion when he handed Luffy over to the nurses. Ace was not accustomed nor prepared for these types of situation, though neither was I, meaning that he had no idea what to do or what to expect. It was kind of sad to watch actually in a funny sort of way.

"Ace calm down, Luffy will be fine. Don't you trust you siblings in the nursing staff?" As funny as it was to watch Ace in this sad state, as his brother it was my job to calm him down. At least that's what I'd like to think, even if he is the older one out of the two of us.

"It's not like that Sabo, you know that I trust them it's just that-" He's worried I could easily tell. That's just the way he is, rough on the outside but nice enough once you get him to let you in. Though I really wasn't one to talk. I am surprised though seeing as Ace isn't usually the type to get attached to someone so quickly. That was something Thatch would usually do and occasionally Haruta.

"You're worried, I get it, but you need to calm down. You are not going to help anyone like this, especially not-" Before I could finish my sentence there was a scream. It sounded like a lot like

"Luffy!" Before I even realized what was happening Ace had already managed to scream Luffy's name and forcefully enter the infirmary. 'Shit' was all I was able to make of the situation as I followed after Ace.

Inside the infirmary was a mess with everyone running in a panic trying to control the situation. A few nurses had ran out of the room after I had entered while others remained in the room gathering supplies. My elder sibling Hana was trying to sedate Luffy while her assistant nurse attempted to restrain him.

Luffy the cause of everyone's confusion was thrashing around on the bed trying to escape the hands that crowded him. He was screaming as if someone were attacking him and his eyes had become frantic as they looked at everything around him.

Although Ace had entered the infirmary before me, he really wasn't helping the situation. Instead he was running around like a chicken who had his head cut off; no offense to Marco.

Between Ace and Luffy I honestly didn't know who was worse. But thinking about it logically calming down Luffy first took top priority. Besides I'm sure everyone in the base had already heard Luffy scream and was on their way here. It was only a matter of time before my siblings and Oyaji arrived at the infirmary. And even if it was just Oyaji and fifteen of my other siblings that type of crown would definitely scare Luffy.

Walking past Ace and over towards Luffy's bed I thought of the different ways to calm him down. I could try talking to him but I doubt my voice would get through to him. And I really didn't want to attempt using physical contact to try and calm him. He was already reacting badly to that so I would more than likely only make the situation worse. All I actually needed to do was distract Luffy long enough for Hana to inject him. But in this situation that plan seemed to be a lot easier said than done.

Arriving at Luffy's side I did the only thing I could think of. I pressed our foreheads together and brought my hand up to ruffle Luffy's hair, the same way my brother would to it when he tried to make me feel better. Luffy probably surprised by my sudden affectionate action stopped moving.

The nurse standing on the opposite side of Luffy took the opportunity that I gave her to sedate Luffy. As soon as the needle pierced his skin Luffy broke out of the seemingly startled stiff state I had put him, and began to thrash around again flailing his arms.

At first Luffy showed no sign of reacting as he struggled against my arms that had moved to hold him. But slowly Luffy movements had become lethargic as the sedative started taking affect, and he stopped struggling. Slowly his screams were reduced to whimpers as his body relaxed and his eyes closed.

Just as Luffy had fallen asleep Oyaji roughly slammed open the double doors to the infirmary and rushed in guarded and alert. Following him were my commanding brothers all streaming in.

"Sabo, Ace what happened?!" Thatch questioned though he was obviously surprised by the sudden turn of events. "Luffy he-he started screaming and-and then Sabo and then Luffy and-" before Ace could finish his rambling he fell asleep, his body dropping to the floor like dead weight. I knew my poor brother couldn't control his narcolepsy, but he sure does pick the damn best times to fall asleep.

Because my brother had all too conveniently fallen asleep on the floor in front of me it had now become my responsibility to report in to Oyaji and explain what Ace had started but failed to finish. "Sabo," Marco started by addressing me, drawing all eyes away from all eyes away from Ace, who was being lifted off of the floor, towards both Marco and I. "What happened to the kid while we were gone yoi." Ah leave it to Marco to be the one to break the silence and ask.

"Not much really." I said, but after seeing the looks on my brother's faces I could tell that they didn't believe my response. Furthering on what I initially had said I continued by saying "Nothing that I know of anyway." Though many faces had changed from their original skeptical expressions the expectance and curiosity had still remained evident in many eyes. Sighing I once again furthered my explanation on what had happened, or at least what I thought had happened.

"Luffy most likely woke up in the infirmary while he was being treated. But having so many unfamiliar people crowded around him probably caused Luffy to panic and scream. Ace and I were outside the door when this happed so we rushed inside to see what was wrong."

"That's when we saw Luffy struggling against the hands of our nursing staff. Ace being Ace" I had stopped my explanation to look over at my brother who at that moment was being supported by Thatch "was completely useless during the entire situation." There were a few huffs and other sounds of agreement as I mentally apologized to Ace for something everyone knew was true.

"While Ace stood panicking I distracted Luffy for Hana," I said not going into full detail about what I had done. "while she injected him with a sedative. That is when you all decided to come in." I stated ending my explanation. Conveniently that was when Ace decided to wake up. At first he was groggy and a bit dazed, but after remembering the situation he was in Ace jerked his head up as he suddenly became alert.

"Hey buddy. Welcome back to the world of the living." Thatch joked causing Ace to relax slightly as he was helped to his feet by Thatch. "Sabo here was just explain what happened to the little guy." He continued as Ace grounded himself, and collected his emotions.

"How's Luffy?" Ace asked calmer than he was when he before his attack. "He's asleep right now, medically induced of course." I responded answering Ace's question. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but wouldn't it be better to have this conversation somewhere else?" Izo asked breaking my train of thought. "Izo's right yoi. The infirmary isn't the best place to group chat." Marco chimed in after Izo, and turned towards the door preparing to leave the infirmary.

"Wait wait wait!" came Thatch's protests. "You're not actually planning on leaving the little guy alone by himself are you?" Thatch asked worriedly. "He'll be fine, he's sleeping." Rang the voice of one of my commanding brothers. "He was sleeping the first time." Thatch snapped back irritably.

"Calm down yoi." Marco said to Thatch from his place at the door. "Haruta you stay with the brat yoi" Marco said calling Haruta out. "Why do I have to stay?!" Obviously unhappy about Marco's little match up of him and Luffy. "Because I said so yoi." Marco responded again causing Haruta to get angry.

"Why don't you just make Namur do it?!" Haruta yelled back from his place across the room. "Hey don't bring me into this." Namur said defending himself as he joined the conversation. "It was Thatch's idea, so let Thatch handle it." He continued.

At the mention of his name Thatch bristled. "Hey I was only looking out for the little guy!" Thatch yell to no one in particular. "Are you trying to start something!" Izo demanded as he jumped into the conversation yelling back at Thatch. But at this point said conversation had started sounding like a full blown argument, like they usually end up being.

"QUIT IT BRATS." Oyaji ordered his voice loud and commanding, ringing out over everyone's shouting. "Haruta." Oyaji called out as he turned his head toward the twelfth division commander. "You watch the brat." He said leaving no room for arguments.

"Of course Oyaji." Haruta responded with nothing but respect and compliance. And with that any form of arguing had been settled. Looking quite blandly at Haruta's actions Marco turned once again, and successfully left the infirmary. With Oyaji following after him, along with the slow stream of my brothers in command.

As we were leaving the room Ace began to drift back towards my side. I was honestly surprised with him, because during that whole argument he stayed quiet. Not trying to jump in once. "Hey, you okay?" Ace asked when he saw me spacing out. "Yeah just thinking." I responded leaving it at that.

Though he didn't quite accept my answer Ace didn't push the subject. Instead he brought his hand up and took of my hat, and proceeded to ruffle my hair the way he always does from the time when we were younger. Tilting my head in towards his hand I smiled just a bit. I guess I could see why Luffy liked this feeling.

 **NOTICE PLEASE DO NOT IGNORE THIS!**

 **First off there is a strong chance I will have to put Teach in this fanfiction. Not any time soon but it will most likely happen. And like the original he will more than likely remain uncaught.**

 **Second by the time this chapter would have been posted there will be a poll on my 'homepage'. Asking if you would prefer me to update this fanfiction, post the two chapters for the bleach fanfiction I am working on, post the two chapters for the Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler fanfiction I am working on, or start a Gakuen Babysitters fanfiction.**

 **Finally I will not have any Wi-Fi from the 3** **rd** **of July to the 10** **th** **and I doubt I will do any typing during that time either. Thank you for your many reviews and for understanding.**

 **Thank you for reading~**


	5. Chapter 5: Even The Smallest

**And here it is the next update as promised, or maybe not but whatever. Also THE POLL CLOSES ON FRIDADY! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL! Your vote could make the difference between you reading yaoi, yaoi, even more yaoi, or a father daughter relationship.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Haruta's Pov**

"Why did Marco have to leave me with the kid, couldn't he just watch after the brat himself? I swear I always get stuck with the sucky jobs cause I'm the youngest. Screw the oversized chicken." I said as I kicked the wall next to me ending my rant.

"You know, throwing a tantrum won't help." I heard a voice say. Looking up I saw Thatch leaning on the infirmary doors. "What do you want Thatch?" I asked. My voice coming out flat and uncaring. "It's your damn fault I'm stuck in this mess in the first place." I told him matter-a-factly ignoring the mock hurt expression he gave me.

"Come on Haruta don't be like that. You know I didn't mean anything by it." He responded pouting slightly. "Besides it's not like I expected Marco to choose you for Luffy duty." He pointed out as if that somehow made me feel any better about the situation.

"Though I can see why he chose you." Thatch said absentmindedly. "It because I'm the youngest isn't it! So you all think you can't dump all the boring jobs on me!" I yelled back at Thatch, though I was sure he wasn't directly addressing me when he made that comment.

"Hey now, there's no reason to shout." Thatch said trying to calm me down. "Yes there is!" I yelled back at him. "It because you guys think I'm too young isn't it! That's why you left me in here to watch after him!" I continued point at the sleeping mound on the bed for emphasis.

"Now listen, no one said anything about you being too young." Thatch stated, his voice rising slightly. "Now what this really about Haruta?" Thatch asked looking at me eye to eye. "You- You guys left me in here because you don't think I'm mature enough. I'm just a little kid to you guys." I bit out turning my head away from Thatch and breaking eye contact.

"Is that what you think?" I heard Thatch asked for some reason surprised. "If that isn't the reason then why else would you leave me with him?" I questioned looking back up at Thatch's face.

"It's because you're small." Thatch said as if that answered all the world's questions. "Shut up, I'm not small." I retorted. "Alright not the best choice of words but hear me out." Thatch continued trying to brush the blatant insult under the rug. "Yes you're the youngest there's no denying that, but compared to Ace and Sabo you what? Two three years behind."

"So what you're calling Ace and Sabo kids now to." I ask not getting the point of what he was trying to say. "If we go by your logic then yes. But all of you are able to do what the rest of us can right?" He pressed asking me an impossible hard question. "Yeah" I answered after a while of silence.

"Good we're getting somewhere." He joked acting in his usual comedic relief way. "But that still doesn't tell me why I was given this job." I said. "I'm getting to that don't rush me." Thatch responded. "Now where was I?" he asked himself out loud.

"That's right, now Haru-" He started only for me to interrupt him. "Don't call me that!" I bristled "- if someone saw you and, say Jozu, what do you think they would say?" He asked me. "I don't know. That I'm small?" I said answering his question with a question.

"Right that your small." He reestablished. "And out of the two of you who do you think that person would be more scared of?" He asked me again. "Jozu of course. Do you not see how big he is?" I asked.

"Yeah he's real big." Thatch comment like he was talking to a child. "And how many of our brothers are big and scary like Jozu?" Thatch asked me once again. "Well, Jozu's big and all but he's not scary. At least not to me." I state of handedly "But in terms of size maybe half of our members are like Jozu, and the other half are around your size Thatch."

"And that my dear Haru-" "Don't call me that!" "-is why you were chosen instead of someone freakishly big, or even adult size." Thatch stated as he finished his long winded explanation that didn't give me any answers in the end.

"…Because I'm small?" I ask hesitantly "Because you're not scary. Especially for someone like Luffy who's probably traumatized by now." He furthered, like he couldn't have just said that from the beginning.

"I mean could you imagine the little guy waking up to see someone like Jozu or Namur staring down at him." He joked laughing a bit at the thought. "I'm pretty sure he would scream again." I answered smiling for the first time since last night. "Hell yeah he would!" Thatch answered back.

After a few jokes were shared, Thatch stood up and stretched his arms. "Well now that everything is settled, I think I'm gonna go back to the meeting hall." Thatch said to with his arms still reaching over his head. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked me.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, I think I can handle watching the brat." I said as Thatch looked at me expectantly. "That's good to know little Haru." Thatch told me as he walked out of the infirmary doors.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled out for the third time as he closed the door on my protests. "Bastard." I mumbled under my breath with a slight smile. Turning my head towards the brat I said out loud to no one in particular "I guess it's just you and me kid."

 **I apologize if this chapter was too short, but I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Haruta who, by the way, is 19 it this. I was honestly surprised when I finished two chapters in one day but I won't be posting anything until about a week after the poll closes. I thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

 **Thank you for reading~**


	6. Chapter 6: A Mother's Unease

**Okay so here's the chapter, that I don't expect anyone to be waiting for because I took to long to post is and have made you wait for a ludicrous amount of time. Sorry. But if no one realized all my chapters for the story are shorter than 'Of Iis and BunnIis' mainly because of the stories' structure. Now I won't go into too much detail but if you want more information on this check the bottom of the chapter for notes.**

 **Dragon's Pov:**

I was sitting in my study with a hand resting across my temple, my reading glasses slipping down the bridge of my nose as I scanned through the various documents scattered around my desk. Reading through the many papers and files I had my pen by my side ready to sign along with stamp anything that needed my approval.

My fountain pen glided easily across the paper as letter similar to a doctor's script were formed and joined together with one another.

As I wrote my mind was occupied by fond thoughts of my family. My wife who was sitting comfortably in her favorite recliner in the den. And our only son who had just earlier been laid down to sleep. Tucked in with his favorite stuffed animal chopper while his boshi laid on his chest press down by his small hand.

The gentle spring breeze found its way through the house circulating and reaching its hand across to my sturdy wooden study door. With a content smile upturning the corners of my mouth I continued on with my work. My concentration wavering slightly as I thought of my adorable wife and son.

Minutes dwindled by slowly and the concept of time was lost to me as I immersed myself in my work. Squinting in the dim light through outdated peeling lenses I made out line after line of small computer print.

A headache was beginning to form when I heard the old wood of my door creak open slightly. Dragging my eyes up I looked over the rectangular frames of my glasses and meet the sight of my wife. Her usual disposition compromised by the warry look in her eyes as she chewed on the inside of her mouth.

"Dragon did you hear that?" Marina asked me, though seeing the arch in my eyebrow she elaborated. "The was the sound of a car pulling off from our driveway. It woke me up and I've been feeling uneasy ever since." Marina clarified her eyes turning downcast as the furrowed her eyebrows in a mix of worry, caution and confusion.

Hesitating only briefly Marina turned her back on me and walked out of my study, leaving the door open as she left. "I'm going to go check on Luffy." She stated quickly before shuffling up the stairs towards Luffy's room.

Sighing I got up and stretched my legs, walking slowly to meet Marina and Luffy who were both on the next floor up. Though instead of reaching the second floor and seeing Marina sitting in Luffy's room stroking his hear in the dark I hear frantic footsteps. They were headed my way, rushing down the second floor hallway and down the stairs to meet me.

"DRAGON!" Marina screamed out as she hurdled herself towards me. "DRAGON!" She yelled out again her voice just as desperate as the first time. "Marina what's wrong? Calm down." I told her as I brought her slightly smaller body into my arms.

"Luffy! It's Luffy!" She cried out finally breaking down in my arms. And though we were closer than we initially were marina's voice did not quiet down, her sobs wracking through her entire frame.

"What's wrong with Luffy?" I asked growing more worried at the mention of our only son I questioned Marina. I softened my usually gruff voice, remaining form many hands on chaotic experiences as I destroyed myself from the inside with my emotions.

"Luffy! He's missing!" She choked out between cries. Guiding her to a couch I sat Marina down and promised that I would be back as quickly as possible before running to my son's room.

I was stunned still by the sight. His boshi, Luffy's treasured gift from Shanks along with Chopper both laid thrown on the ground, and the window which was usually kept close had been left wide open. A strong breeze being the only thing to break the silence of the night.

I stumbled backwards, my body being hit by the invisible force of one-hundred bricks. Turning around swiftly I rushed back down stairs to Marina, who had yet to stop crying, and pulled her into a protective embrace.

We rarely held each other so close and in such an affection way, but with my wife clinging to my now tear soaked shirt the position we were in was neither a lover's embrace nor a flirtatious hold. Rather it was a consoling action meant to reassure both of us.

"Marina stay here, I'm going to make a call." I said sitting her down in one of the loveseats and making sure she was at least somewhat stable before taking brisk strides over to the cordless phone sitting in my study.

I left the door open so I could see my wife as I dialed the first number that came to mind. Ivankov. The flamboyant okama was quick to pick up, the line only ringing twice before I heard his voice through the microphone piece.

"Dragon? Ish vat you?" I heard him ask as the sound of a computer chair could be heard spinning in the background. "Ve haven't heard from vo in so vong!" He exclaimed happily practically screaming into my ear.

"Ivankov, now is not the time." I stated sternly as I drummed my fingers into the wood of my table. "Is Kuma there with you? I need you to both listen up because I only have time to explain the situation once."

The line was silent as I heard the shuffling of feet in the background, in particular the unmistakable footsteps of Bartholomew Kuma. "Yesh bossu, ve are both here." Ivankov soon after confirmed as the shuffling of feet died down.

"It's my son, Luffy, he was taken today and I was to occupied in work to know when it happened. Marina woke up after hearing a car pull off from our driveway and had a bad feeling ever since. So, she went upstairs to check on Luffy, only to find the lock to his door picked open."

"It seems someone entered the house form the front and walked past both Marina, who was asleep, and myself while I was locked up in my study."

There was silence on the line as I waited for a response, half hoping to be scolded for being so careless with my only child, the overly energetic sunshine in my life.

"Vat do vo vant us to do bossu?" Ivankov as taking on a serious to that I had long since become familiar with.

Taking a deep breath to composed myself I opened my eyes, which I don't remember having closed, and spoken into the receiver. "Send out search parties, get as many men on the case as possible without alerting any outsiders. And be quick about it."

I let my orders sink in before continuing. "If things get desperate I'll call in for help."

"Who are you thinking of?" Kuma asked speaking for the first time tonight.

"Newgate." I said simply as I waited for an affirmative response.

"Understood bossu, ve vill move now. Vore boyyo vill be found!" Ivankov stated driven but whatever forces keep him constantly flamboyant. Kuma grunting in the background before hanging up the line.

Letting out a suffering sigh I placed the phone back down, walking back to the living room. Back to Marina who was hadn't stop crying since I left to make that call. Hopefully my men would find Luffy quickly and we could all put this night behind us. Nothing good would come of it if I had to get serious and get Newgate involved.

 **There are so many things I could say about this chapter, for one sorry if Ivankov was ooc but I refused to postpone their chapter any longer just to figure out his character. The same could be said for Kuma and Dragon. Second sorry if okama is not the right word but I have no wifi and I am not going to postpone this chapter to look it up when I get some. And this might sound bitchy but #DealWithIt.**

 **Now as I've said these chapters are shorter, like anywhere between 1000 and 2500 words. It was a subconscious thing that I did but I am trying to stretch the length of the fic chapter wise because it isn't too lengthy. I could actually finish this fic in 10 chapters just as well as I could 20, but it all depends on the chapter length.**

 **And no, I did not give up on this fic, I actually have the ending already planned out and we are getting kinda close. I won't give a number but just know we are getting there.**

 **Finally, I have stopped making promises, no telling when the next chapter will be up. It could be a month from now or it could be 3 years. Just know for anyone who actually decided to put up with my terrible update schedule that eventually another chapter will go up.**

 **Thank you to all my followers, favouriters and reviewers. You give me the inspiration and motivation to write and I love you all so berry much.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **LittleLostOne~**


End file.
